


How to Save a Cheater From Their Potential Doom

by Books_Tea_Fandoms



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Roommates, a little ooc, but that's because of the AU, kylux au, kylux fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Tea_Fandoms/pseuds/Books_Tea_Fandoms
Summary: (Based loosely off of the scene in L'Auberge Espagnole where William jumps into bed with a guy to save Wendy from Alister finding out she was cheating, but then my storyline diverges somewhat.)Armitage Hux, when you get down to it, is a loyal man. He'd go to any length to save someone. Perhaps even sacrifice his dignity. But has he gone too far this time?





	1. Chapter 1

Armitage Hux's sister lived in a noisy house, with ten or so housemates, all living in a crazy, dirty mess. There was always something going on whenever he came to visit, and, more often than not, his sister was at the centre of it. He stayed in her room from time to time, on the spare mattress on the floor, wedged into wherever fit. This time, he'd come for two weeks, and had spent most of his time exploring the culture of the city she was living, visiting museums, art galleries, and generally enjoying himself.  
Anyway, it was nice to get out of the house whilst she was around with her boyfriend. Well, he thought that random guy who'd been basically living in the house the whole time was her boyfriend. Sometimes it was hard to what state she was in with someone, especially because he thought she was going out with a childhood friend of theirs, Dopheld Mitaka. They'd all gone through school together, and were fairly close. He'd drifted slightly from them when the two of them started dating, but he was still close with them.  
As the sun was going down, and he wasn't exactly dressed for the evening, he'd decided to walk slowly back to the house. As he reached the street, he nearly got bowled over by one of his sister's housemates, running at full pelt towards the flat, phone in hand. Not really thinking much of it, he kept walking.  
Then he nearly got hit again, this time by two of the housemates sharing a one-person bike. They nearly hit the wall, jumped off, and sprinted off into the house. With an increased sense of urgency (and nearly getting hit again), he began to jog towards the house.  
At the bottom of the stairs, he found that the stairway was blocked by all of the housemates he'd just seen, trying to persuade someone not to go into the apartment. Hiding away a little, he managed to get a look to whatever was going on at the top of the stairs, and he noticed it was Mitaka, with a bouquet in one hand, looking confused more than anything. He knew he had to find a way to warn his sister. Running out of the door, he looked around urgently for a way to get into his sister's room. Climbing on top of a small building extension belonging to the downstairs apartment, he managed to shimmy up the drainpipe and tumble into the room.  
"What the hell are you doing in here?!" She screamed, throwing a pillow at him, which he rolled to avoid.  
"Mitaka's here. You go. I'll handle this."  
"Where?"  
"At the door. Now."  
"He can't get out. Mitaka will know." She pointed urgently at the man in her bed, whom Hux was trying not to look at.  
"Go. As I said, I'll handle this."  
"What?"  
"Just go!" He said, with urgency. She did as he told her, throwing on clothes at the same time that he was taking his off, stripping right down to his underwear.  
"What the-" The guy in the bed was watching the scene with complete confusion.  
"Look, I'm sorry." Hux replied, tumbling into the bed and under the covers with his bare back into the guy's bare chest. His sister had left the room, and Hux heard some kind of a scuffle. There must have been something suspicious about the way that she was acting or something, because he heard Mitaka storm in. As an instinct reaction, he sat back further, trying to cover himself up with the sheets. The guy behind him put his arm around him protectively. Hux could feel his face burning up as Mitaka looked at him, realised was going on, and slowly let his mouth drop open, also going red.  
"I-" Mitaka managed to stutter out.  
"Hi. I'll- I'll be out in a moment."  
"OK. Sorry." Mitaka backed slowly out of the room. Hux collapsed down.  
"Well, there goes my dignity." He felt a low rumble of laughter from underneath him.  
"That's a pretty serious sacrifice."  
"Sometimes my sister needs a little help."  
"Ah, your sister? Makes sense. You have the same hair." Hux felt fingers tracing through his hair, and his body went rigid. "Sorry- just thinking."  
"I see. I should probably-"  
"Yeah." The guy withdrew his arm, and Hux rolled out of bed. He could feel himself being watched, and so awkwardly put his clothes back on. As he turned to leave, he heard the guy speak again.  
"Hey-"  
"Yes?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Hux. Armitage Hux."  
"Nice to meet you, Hux, Armitage Hux. I'm Ben Solo. Well, my name's Kylo Ren, but everyone calls me Ben Solo."  
"Nice to meet you, too. I do wish we'd met in better circumstances."  
"Wanna try again some other time?"  
"Sure." He replied, not really thinking, not letting his normal reservations even kick in, which was completely unusual for him.  
"You're gonna have to find me." He smirked, getting out of bed. Hux was confronted by a very impressive build, and he felt something catch in his throat. Kylo, Ben, whatever, put his clothes back on, and just like that, jumped out of the window, and climbed down the same way that Hux had gotten up. Hux ran to the window; Kylo was standing on the extension of the other apartment.  
"Don't I get a clue?"  
"I'll be around."  
"I'm only going to be here for another few days."  
"Well, in that case, find me at Starkiller."  
"I didn't realise anyone actually went there and lived to tell the tale." Starkiller was a notoriously seedy bar right in the centre of the city.  
"Well, I'll be there. I hope you find me."  
"So do I." And with that, Kylo was gone. Just like that. Hux cursed himself. He straightened his shirt, and walked out cautiously into the living space of the apartment, where an awkward silence quickly descended. Mitaka mouthed 'sorry' at him. He shrugged.  
"So," One of the housemates asked, "How long were you going to wait until you were going to tell us you've been using this house to hook up with people?"  
"It was just this once." Hux replied, staring daggers at his sister, who was deliberately not looking at him. She entwined her fingers with Mitaka's, and Hux had half a mind to tell him that his girlfriend was cheating on him with various people she found around the city during her stay. "Sister dearest," He nearly spat. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
"Sure." She smiled, and they both went into her room. She burst into silent laughter, looking him in the eyes.  
"Stop." She regained her composure a little.  
"It's pretty impressive, considering you'd never met Ben before, and considering you're not gay."  
"Well-"  
"You've met him before?" Hux shook his head. She came to the realisation about what he was implying. "Woah." Since when have you been gay?" He shrugged at this.  
"Did you really not notice?"  
"No." She shrugged. "Well, great acting anyway, I-"  
"You're welcome. But you can't see him any more."  
"Look, I know you're concerned about my love life, and about Mitaka, but it's fine."  
"It's not. It's not fair on anyone, not Mitaka, not you, not Kylo-"  
"Who's Kylo?"  
"Ben. Whatever. I made a mistake."  
"Pretty big mistake." There was suspicion in her tone.  
"But you can't see him anymore." Hux asserted. His sister gave him a strange look.  
"You're not- you don't-"  
"I don't what?"  
"You don't like him, do you? You just met him, and he's straight." Hux moved his mouth, trying to form the right sentence to describe what was going on.  
"We're going on a date." He blurted out, going bright red.  
"What?"  
"I-" His words completely dried up. "Stay with Mitaka, won't you? He's good for you and it was unfair of you to cheat on him in the first place."  
"I'm not going to give up seeing anyone for your benefit, especially because you don't know the guy."  
"I-" He paused. He stood his ground. She stood hers. This was always the way.  
"Get out." She demanded.  
"What?"  
"You can find somewhere else to stay for the rest of your visit. I can't stand you sometimes." She shot him the sneer he always gave her, and he picked up his bag, and just left. The housemates watched him as he walked through their group to get to the door, head held high, not letting anyone knock his now inwardly nonexistent pride. If that was the way it was going to be, then _fine_.


	2. Chapter 2

With just his small leather valise in his hand, Armitage Hux ended up at Starkiller. Much to his dismay, he couldn't see Kylo. He put his luggage on the bar, and asked for a drink, slightly concerned by the fact that his forearms were sticking to the bar surface a bit. The barman handed him a beer, and Hux drank it quickly, asking for another one within minutes. He spent more time on the second drink, knowing that his alcohol tolerance was too low to withstand anything too drastic.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Look, you made your point. You want me out of the apartment. We can't keep doing this fight and then immediately make up thing, it's-" He paused. The hand was too big to be his sister's and he came to the jolting realisation that it was Kylo's, nearly choking on his drink.  
"I think you have me confused with someone." He laughed his low, rumbling laugh, which even now sent shivers through him.  
"Yes. I believe I do." He laughed a little back.  
"What brings you here so early? Desperate to see me?" He asked, sitting down and leaning in a little closer.  
"Kicked out of the flat."  
"The groups not like you much after your encounter with me?"  
"They didn't care. My sister cared."  
"What? But you saved her from whatever ugly situation was going to come along. She should have been grateful to you, unless-" Hux didn't say anything, and took a sip of his drink instead. "What did you tell her?"  
"Nothing."  
"Go on, what did you tell her?"  
"I- I told her we were going to go on a date." He put his face on his bag, mumbling into it. "Sorry. I didn't know how best to verbalise it, and it came out as 'date'."  
"I don't mind if you don't. We can call it that." There was a smile in his voice, and Hux heard that. He turned his head so that he was looking across at Kylo, who was leaning down to look at Hux.  
"Let's call it a date." Hux replied, smiling a little.  
"Something's troubling you."  
"Well, I'm essentially homeless right now. My flight's the day after next."  
"Stay at my place. You can sleep on the sofa, or- not on the sofa." He quirked an eyebrow at Hux, who smiled, biting his lip.  
"That- sounds good."  
"One condition, though."  
"What is it?" Kylo beckoned for him to come closer, and he did so, not really knowing why. He got closer and closer until their lips met, and they fell into a kiss, tentative at first, but then increasing in intensity.  
"Get a room!" A tourist shouted. They broke apart, Hux looking apologetically at the tourist in question, and Kylo not bothering, choosing instead a satisfied smirk.  
"Shall we?" Kylo picked up Hux's bag. "Or let's at least wander around the city for a while?"  
"Up to you."  
"Let's take the scenic route back to mine."  
"Of course." They left, and Kylo put an arm around Hux. Hux wondered why his natural reservations hadn't kicked in yet. Usually something would have happened, but not now- why?  
They walked in comfortable silence, letting the sun filter through, gently warming them.  
When they reached Kylo's flat, it was early evening, and the sun was beginning to set. The first thing that Hux noticed after taking his shoes off was the balcony on the other side of the room. Letting his curiosity take over, he walked over to it, sliding open the door, and stepping out. A warm breeze tangled in his hair, and the smell of salt surrounded him. The flat had a view of the sea, almost still with calm.  
"You like it?" Kylo asked. Hux nodded. Kylo stood behind him, holding the balcony railing, his hands next to Hux, who was absorbed in thought. He let out a small chuckle. "What is it?"  
"We met this morning," he replied. "And we met because I jumped into bed with you to save someone else's dignity. And now I'm here."  
"Is that bad?"  
"No, it's so- fast, that's all."  
"We can slow down, if you like."  
"Normally, I would say yes."  
"Is this normally?" In response, Hux turned and kissed him.

•~•~•~•~•

The next morning, Hux found himself waking up in Kylo's arms, head resting gently on his chest. Instead of moving, he simply stayed there, relishing in the feeling of warmth, his head supported by the rise and fall of Kylo's chest like the waves he could hear faintly from outside. Kylo slowly awoke, and Hux opened his eyes fully to look up at him.  
"Good morning." Hux could feel the rumble of the words, and his breath caught a little.  
"Morning." He replied, smiling gently. "What's the time?"  
"Late. You have somewhere to be?"  
"Not today. Tomorrow."  
"Is that all the time I have left with you?"  
"I can change my flight if you want."  
"I'm not going to put you through that hassle. Let's make good use of the time we have left, then, and I guess I'll just take some time out sometime to visit you."  
"What do you do? I realise you have all this time for me, even though we've just met, but surely it messes with your plans a bit?"  
"Not really. I freelance, mostly. Doing whatever comes my way. Writing for small travel companies, mostly. It's very flexible, and I get to move around a lot."  
"You coming to England any time soon?"  
"I'm going to London in six months or so, after Japan."  
"Japan, huh?"  
"Yeah, it's quite a way away."  
"When are you leaving?"  
"The week after you leave here." Hux sighed a little, and Kylo ran his fingers gently through Hux's hair. "I know it's a long time." Their brief conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Hux rolled out of the way, and Kylo heaved himself up, throwing on a t shirt and some loose tracksuit bottoms, scraping his hair back into a loose and messy bun. When he opened it, he encountered a disturbingly familiar shock of red hair.  
"H- hi. What are you doing here?" Kylo asked.  
"You gave me your address. I think we have some things that we need to clear up about what happened yesterday, after all-" She stopped, staring behind Kylo, who looked around, seeing Hux's luggage. "He's here?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Well, he had nowhere to stay, and-" Kylo heard the bedroom door open, and his stomach dropped. This wasn't going to be pretty.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Hux's sister snarled. Hux, wearing his boxers and nothing else, looked up in alarm, swearing under his breath.  
"I can explain-" Hux stuttered out.  
"Well, you said you were in love with him, so it's not really surprise. But, you know, no hard feelings. Just don't contact me again, you _backstabber_." Neither man was sure whom she was addressing. It was applicable to both of them. But that wasn't what was on Kylo's mind.  
"You said you were in love with me?"  
"Maybe, I- I don't really-"  
"You can just say yes and that's all I need to hear."  
"Yes." Kylo smirked, and picked Hux up into his arms, kissing him on the lips.  
"Well, you're in luck, because I'm in love with you too." That damned smirk fell across his face again.


	3. Epilogue

Six months passed. Those six months that Kylo was in Japan weren't agonising: they had lost contact soon after their two days together.  
It was only by chance that they encountered each other again.  
Hux was on the tube, somewhere between Paddington and Regent's Park. He was going to change there.  
Baker Street, the sign said. He looked back at his feet as someone walked past his line of sight, blocking out the sign on the wall. Unfortunately, for him, the person who passed him sat down opposite to him, so he kept his eyes down. As the journey continued, he raised his eyes, to look at the person opposite him.  
Dark hair. Leather jacket. Freckles.  
Kylo.  
Hux had to get off the train. He had somewhere to go. He stood up rather abruptly, his heart in his throat, not really knowing what to do. The stranger, Kylo, whoever he was to Hux now, cast a lazy glance up, but it stuck. Hux got off the train. Thankfully, Kylo followed, running after him.  
"Hux!" He fell into step with the man he was seeking.  
"Kylo." Hux could feel the blood rush to his face. He couldn't look up.  
"Hux, look at me."  
"I have somewhere to go. I have a meeting today."  
"I gathered." Hux was wearing a well-tailored suit, carrying a briefcase in his hand. "When are you done?"  
"Three."  
"How much time do you have now?"  
"None."  
"I'll be outside the Sherlock Holmes Museum when you're done. I'm writing a piece on it today."  
"Why the hell did you get on at Baker Street then?"  
"I'm new to this city, but I also had a piece to write about Borough Market, and I'm staying up near here for the moment, so it was going to be the last thing I did."  
"What about your Borough Market piece?"  
"My deadlines are flexible. Enjoy your meeting. I'll see you after three." Hux nodded, and Kylo peeled away in the direction of the Sherlock Holmes Museum. Hux couldn't even look at him, and Kylo was cursing himself for that.

•~•~•~•~•

Kylo divided his time between the museum, collecting information and pictures for a travel blog he was guest-writing for, and writing in the Lebanese place at 220 Baker Street. When the clock on his laptop hit 3pm, he gathered up his things and made his way over to the museum again. He loitered, gaining suspicious looks from the man letting people in, so he made it very clear that he was looking for someone. He saw Hux as he was coming out of the park, and Kylo legged it over to where he was.  
"Let's walk through the park for a bit, or, you know, find somewhere to sit, or, something." Kylo didn't know what to say.  
"Let's sit." They found a bench, and sat together quietly. Kylo turned to face him, and they locked eyes.  
"How have you been?" Kylo asked softly.  
"Good. Fine. Business meetings have all been going well, I guess. Social life not so much."  
"How come?"  
"I haven't had a good date for six months. It never felt right."  
"Same for me."  
"How was Japan?"  
"Busy. Crazy. I picked up as much of the language as possible, but not a lot. Just enough to say わたしは、あなたを愛しています."  
"Come again?"  
"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I guess you'll have to find out for yourself." Kylo looked Hux in the eye again. Hux smiled sadly. "What is it?"  
"Let's not ever let it be six months again." Hux, despite himself, knowing full well that he was in public, leaned in towards Kylo, and they met in a kiss, in movements Hux had missed so much. It was almost like they had never been apart, and Hux was transported away from the cloudy skies and austere businessmen in suits, of which he was one now, to warmth and waves and a time where he had nothing to care about, where even the most serious problems (his sister still wasn't talking to him) would melt away into nothing.  
This. This was perfect.


End file.
